


tonight, I confess my love to you

by yorumici



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Sappy, This is pure fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an attempt was made, i listened to so many romantic songs while writing this, it's been years since i write so, light and fluffy like marshmallow, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorumici/pseuds/yorumici
Summary: They began as friends, but ended up as something more.





	tonight, I confess my love to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RequiemRein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RequiemRein/gifts), [windfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfae/gifts), [zeechan04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeechan04/gifts), [ZaiBan2989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/gifts), [Shizuna610](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizuna610/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at fluff fic, and also a prompt-fill from Kaishin Discord Server Prompt: Love Letter. Title is inspired from romantic song, Tonight I celebrate my love by Peabo Bryson & Roberta Flack. Special thanks to Richan, Aiai, Zai&Zee twinnies for the encouragement! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! c:

* * *

 

Tonight’s sky was clear, dimly twinkling stars trying to compete with the city’s night light. It was also the night Kuroba Kaito started his debut as a solo magician. Even though he had moonlighted as the Kaito KID these past few years, Kaito still felt a jitter of nervousness; after all, there was still a difference between showing up as himself, as opposed to donning KID’s mask.

Luckily, he had asked for a moral support from his admittedly small number of friends, and they all agreed to come. Aoko, his childhood friend, and Hakuba, their ex-classmates, were mingling with the audiences. There was also Kudō Shinichi, the _Heisei_ Holmes, and his rival slash best friend, Hattori Heiji. Kaito met and befriended them in Tokyo University, where all of them ended up studying in, and they got along swimmingly.

Shaking his head to clear them from sudden reminiscence to the past and performance jitters, Kaito moved to the vanity to make sure that his attire was in their proper place. When adjusting his bowtie, he realised that something was laid on his table.

 _'What a pretty little bouquet!'_ thought Kaito.

Cradling the bouquet of clovers, daisies and white roses gently, Kaito began to inspect the simple arrangement of floras. Amidst the baby blue crepe paper and red ribbon, Kaito found a pearl-coloured stock card with _'All the best for your first performance today! You will surely wow your audience, good luck!'_  written on it. There was no indicator of who the gift was from, but the magician recognized the scrawl all the same. A smile unwittingly bloomed on Kaito’s face.

“ _Meitantei_ can be surprisingly thoughtful, huh?”

 

With the discovery of the little gift from his favourite detective, Kaito was able to shake off his nervousness, and his first performance went on without a hitch.

 

* * *

 

That moment marks the beginning of Kudō Shinichi’s little gestures to Kaito. Every time the magician feels down, or have doubts regarding his magic shows, Kudō would not fail to bring him a little bouquet. There’s always a card with little encouragement messages attached to it. Sometimes, the great detective would even gave him a box of his favourite confectioneries in lieu of the bouquets, all of which succeeded to melt the magician’s heart, and lift his mood.

Kaito himself had begun to reciprocate the act to Kudō, hoping that he could brighten the detective’s day, much like what Kudō himself had done for him. The _Heisei_ Holmes began to find boxes of balanced meal on his office desk, with little note reminders to take care of himself, and wishing him a nice day. _'_ Meitantei _is a practical person,'_  the magician reasoned to himself, _'so I might as well gift him things that he needs.'_ That’s how Kaito found himself delivering meals and the detective’s favourite beverages to his workplace.

These exchanges continued for a few months, in which Kaito received encouraging cards, and Kudō, little wishes of good day’s from the magician. They even started to meet at cafes to spent time with each other, just the two of them. Before that, they only met around once a month, together with Aoko, Hakuba, and Hattori.

 

Soon enough, the others began to question the two’s sudden closeness.

 

* * *

 

It was on one of their so-called “monthly gathering”, with all of them in the middle of consuming their lunch, when Aoko innocently asked with twinkling eyes, “ _Bakaito_ , since when did you start sharing your food with Kudō- _kun_? I have never seen you do that to anyone else...”

Kaito, who found it as something he usually did these days, just retorted back teasingly, “What's wrong? do you want me to re-decorate your food too, _Ahouko_?”

On the other hand, the _Heisei_ Holmes whose plate was beginning to look like a small forest courtesy of the magician and tried to bat said magician’s hands beforehand, abruptly went silent. A suspicious reddish tint bloomed on his cheeks.

Aoko made an “Ah-ha!” sound, and continued to eat her food happily, leaving the three others in confusion and another one tomato-faced.

Since that day, Hakuba and Hattori began to tease both of them for the change of dynamics. Hakuba’s teasing came in form of light jabs over anything they did that were remotely couple-like. Hattori, on the other hand, was more intense, as he kept on crowing about how cute both of them were even when they did something as innocent as walking side-by-side.

 

The teasing went on for more than one month.

 

* * *

 

Then, exactly 40 days after the teasing started ( _Yes_ , Kaito was petty enough to mark the days on his calendar, planning revenge pranks even though he often pranked them both on daily basis.), the _Heisei_ Holmes decided enough was enough, and dragged his two fellow detectives in for an earful. Kaito was just thankful that Aoko and the girls who she’s friends with did not join in for the fun. (Aoko somehow befriended Mouri Ran; what a small world.) The properly chastised detectives finally eased their teasing.

Amidst all of the teasing-borderline-bullying their received, both Kaito and Kudō’s little gift-giving ritual, as well as their cafe meetings continued. At this point, both of them had already know each other well, since they had gotten to share about their “other life”s.

 

Their life went peaceful for a while. (As peaceful as one could get when they’re a magician and police detective, respectively.)

 

* * *

 

One fine day, when the sky was clear and they were spending time together in one of their favourite hang-out spot, Kudō acted a little twitchy. At first, the magician thought that the novel he read had a disturbing content (with Kudō’s occupation of homicide police detective, that seemed unlikely), and thought that it was a bit strange. However, when Kudō did not appear to proceed from that one page, Kaito cannot conceal his curiosity anymore, and asked, “What is it, Shin-shin?” (Why, of course Kaito had developed a nickname for him by now.)

The aforementioned detective just stilled, his face a blank mask.

Kaito tilted his head, squinted his eyes a little, and inquired cautiously, “Should I be worried?”

Shinichi straightened. “Maybe.” he stated succinctly. “But I don’t think you should worry too much.”, he offered a second later.

“Ookay…” Kaito drawled, raising an eyebrow.

They held eye contact for a few seconds, before Shinichi closed his eyes with a sigh. “Right. Might as well give them to you now.”

“Give me what?” Kaito could not hide his interest from his voice.

The _Heisei_ Holmes rummaged around his bag for a while, then produced a crisp white envelope. “Here, this is for you.” he murmured, placing the white envelope gently atop the magician’s palms. “I know you are curious, but please open them when you are back in your room, okay?”

Staring at the detective’s half-pleading smile, Kaito could only nod his head in agreement.

After that exchange, the rest of the day proceed as normal as they could got for both of them. Kaito felt like there should be more, though he himself did not know _what_.

 

* * *

 

As soon as the magician reached home and waved Shinichi goodbye, he dashed to his room, and opened the letter from his dear police detective with hurried but careful movements. Inside, there was two VIP tickets to Jody Hopper’s magic show, a handful of small confectioneries, and a letter.

   

> _'It’s your first anniversary as a solo magician soon Kaito, so I got these tickets to celebrate, since you mentioned that you want to watch the show last week. Hope you don’t mind attending the show with me. Sorry if the gift is a bit boring… Nevertheless, please enjoy!_  
> 
> _Yours Truly,_
> 
> _Shinichi'_

 

That was… _wow_. Kaito blinked a few times, and then re-read the letter three more times to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. Was it just him, or did this letter sounded like the police detective’s subtle way to ask him for a date? _'Wait a minute,'_ the magician squinted, _'was Shin-shin trying to_ court _me? All those gestures can also be translated as courting… My goodness! Am I being dense? I.._ Shin-shin likes me!?'Upon reaching this realisation, Kaito had an impromptu minor freak-out.

“Goodness! Okay. Calm down Kaito, it’s okay, you know you’re not opposed to him, you _are_ attracted to his intelligent mind even, what are you freaking out for you dummy...” Kaito murmured to himself while pacing around his room, gripping the letter in one hand and making his bird-nest hair messier by the second.

“So! The question is: _do I like him that way?_ ”

The magician groaned. He paced one more time, before free falling backwards on his bed, staring at his plain white ceiling. Then, he thought back on the detective’s personality as well as attributes, and decided to list them out:

  1. He is intelligent. (What with the title of _Heisei Holmes_ and _The Savior of Police._ )
  2. He is good looking. (Okay, maybe Kaito is being a bit vain here, since they share similar face structure an all, but hey he _is_ nice looking.)
  3. He cared about Kaito’s well being. (The guy knew when Kaito’s been having off days and always tried to cheer him up.)
  4. They hit it off, and time spent with Shin-shin is a time well spent for him. (Being compatible and stuff is good for a couple, right?)



 

“Well,” the magician mused, “this list totally make Shin-shin a good boyfriend candidate for me, yeah.” Also, _it did not solve the question at all_. Kaito scratched his head. He did feel comfortable spending time together with the detective though, and do care about said detective’s well being too, so it should count, right? To be honest, Kaito’s life without the detective somehow intermingled in it felt unbearable. The magician forced out a dry laugh at that thought. Now that he thought about it, he did have a few stray thoughts about kissing the detective. He do fall for him, it seems, without realising about it himself. _Wow_. 

“It’s decided!” exclaimed the magician to himself, “Time to brush up my culinary skills~”

 

The next morning, Kaito visited his trusted baking ingredients store.

 

* * *

 

Since the invitation sounded like a date, Kaito decided to dress up a little. He wore one of his best suit, style his hair, put on his favourite perfume and wear his polished loafers. And the most important thing, was making sure to bring the blue box with silver ribbon that the magician had prepared beforehand.

On the date of the show, it was agreed that Shinichi would drive over to pick him up, and when he opened the door to greet the detective, Kaito was treated to the sight of Shinichi dressed to the nines. Which, was quite a sight. Not that Shinichi was not dressed formally in daily settings, but there was something _more_ about seeing him completely dressed up. Also, what's with the pretty bouquet in his right hand?

“Earth to Kuroba, are you there?” asked Shinichi after a few minutes of Kaito gawking at him from the door. Kaito clicked his mouth shut and chanted _'Poker Face, Poker Face'_ in his mind, screaming internally. Since when did he felt self-conscious about Shinichi?

Since today, apparently.

Kaito just wordlessly flapped his hands in front of his face to hide his pink cheeks, walked out of his house and locked the door. He then received the cluster of red roses, daisies and forget-me-nots, murmuring word of thanks to the detective. Atop the pristine white card attached to the flowers, were Shinichi’s familiar scrawl. _'_ _For the most Gorgeous Magician in the world_ _.'_ , it read.

“Goodness, Shin-shin, you are such a flatter!” squeaked Kaito. Yes, _squeaked_ , because Kaito was pretty sure his voice went a few octave higher. The smug detective just smirked, the _nerve_.

Shinichi drove them to the show venue, somehow sporting a healthy sparkling flush. However, they still bicker like usual, something that Kaito was grateful of. At least they were still comfortable with each other.

 

The show, as expected, was marveolus. Both of them was absorbed with the magic presented, and were discussing the methods used (Shinichi is an exception for “Magic tricks cannot be revealed” rule, okay, since the guy also helps Kaito practicing his tricks. His dear _partner-in-crime_ , you could say). Even so, they enjoyed the show just as it was, too. They even got to take pictures with the performer at the end of the show, as it was included in the VIP package. Both of them exited the venue with elated mood.

“Shall we go get some dinner now? After all that excitement, I am famished.” grinned Shinichi.

“Sure! Where are we going? I am starving too.” the magician answered with a chuckle.

“Our favourite restaurant sounds good? I know you’re craving their Devil’s Choco cake.”

“Aw, you know me well! Let’s go, Shin-shin~!”

The detective chuckled at the magician’s enthusiastic tone, and drove both of them to the said restaurant. At the receptionist, they were warmly greeted by a server, “Welcome Kudō- _dono_ , your reserved table for two?” to which the detective just murmured an affirmative. The magician side-eyed him with a questioning glance, but the detective just shrugged. “It is good to have a plan, right?” And. Well, Kaito could not refute that.

 

They had their dinner with light conversation flowing; afterwards, Kaito decided to order his favourite dessert: the famous Devil’s Choco cake, one of the restaurant’s signature confectioneries. Meanwhile, the detective opted for a more light option, a serving of affogato. Weirdly, the server’s eyes twinkled when he order his favourite cake, Kaito noted, and then waited in curious anticipatory when he deemed it not malicious. (An ex-phantom thief cannot be too lenient, yes?)

Ten minutes into the wait, Shinichi developed a nervous fidget. Kaito got a sudden deja vu; this was reminiscent to the time Shinichi was giving him the ticket to their current, shall the magician dubbed, _pseudo-date_. Was this part of the detective's plan too? His dear _Meitantei_ sure was meticulous.

Before Kaito was able to inquire further, the waiter returned with their dessert in tow. The serving were placed in front of them, and the magician immediately noticed that the cake’s shape was different than usual; it was still the establishment’s signature cake all right, all but the lavishly decorated rectangle of chocolate on top of it. _That_ was a new addition. Turns out, on top of the thin block of chocolate was a letter printed on sugar sheet. It was written with a _very_ familiar scrawl.

 

> _'Dear Kuroba Kaito,_

> _At first, we only met under the night sky, accompanied by the twinkles of moonlight and the stars. We battled wits on rooftops, high on adrenaline. When the morning comes, our encounters vanished like a wisp of dream, and we were back to our own world._

> _Later on, our world somehow got more tangled, and we knew more about each other. Even the things that we did not expect to share. We ended up working together to reach a mutual goal. I think.. I began falling for you around that time. It was something that I kept to myself at that time, but working together with you was fun, and filled me with hope._

> _After all that fiasco, I did not expect to be able to meet you again; but there you were, attending the same university as me. I cannot thank my lucky stars enough; I get the chance to be with you again. You are as vibrant as I remembered, and I am glad I got to be friends with you. I am content. However, my heart refuses to settle for a slightest chance that we could be more. I am sorry that I am selfishly asking you of this… Kuroba Kaito, would you consider to be mine? And me as yours?_

> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Kud_ _ō Shinichi'_

 

Kaito did not know that a block of chocolate could contain that many sappy texts. Also, the magician was very sure that his face resembled a ripe tomato by now. Really, that Shin-shin, since when did he learn to be this romantic?

Shinichi cleared his throat. He looked hesitant, but gently added, “I do not expect you to answer right now though, Kuroba, so you can, uh, eat the cake? Sorry I sprung this on you.”

Kaito fingered the ribbon of the blue box he brought with him and exclaimed, “No no no, Shin, it’s alright, I promise! I am just a bit surprised by the letter. But I can’t believe this! Here I am, being thwarted again by you.”

The magician just grinned bashfully towards the detective. This time, it’s the detective who blushed.

“What have I thwarted from you, Kuroba?”

“Well, why don’t you open them? This is for you~” sing-songed the magician, taking the blue box out and offering it to the bewildered detective.

Inside the box was what looked like a tower built with dark chocolate pocky sticks, with some kind of pie as the “ground”. The most notable thing was the shining tie-pin on top of the tower, with a card slipped in the middle. Shinichi took the pin and paper out, unfolded the paper, and began to read. 

 

> _'My Dearest Shinichi,_
> 
> _I made this just for you~! A little birdie said that lemon pie is your favourite dessert, so I decided to pour all my love and care in making this pie, in order to celebrate our meeting anniversary~ I am not sure if you realised it, but the day where we met face to face, under the glittering night sky and moonlight as well as the firework sparks from you, was one of the most monumental nights for me._
> 
> _It is the day when I began to develop a curiosity towards you, and_ boy _, aren’t you such a brilliant person! Your intelligent eyes shine brighter than the gemstones that I borrowed, and so is your mind. Everytime we clashed, I felt like we are two diamonds, cutting on each other, polishing each other to give off better shine._
> 
> _I never quite realised when, but one day I found out that I have fallen for you._ Hook, line, and sinker. _I am quite dense, I admit. Truthfully, I am elated that you want to befriend me, that it took you courting me for my thick-headed brain to realise. However, if you are okay with who I am, can I have the honour to be yours? And will you give me the honour of admitting you as mine?_
> 
> _Your Magician,_
> 
> _Kuroba Kaito'_

 

As soon as Shinichi finished reading the letter, he covered his face with said paper, then proceed to murmur “ _Oh my God_ , am I dreaming right now?”

“No, darling...” Kaito half-whispered, “it's real, and I am glad that it is.”

Gently, Kaito guided Shinichi’s hand away from his face, and wordlessly pinned the tie-pin with a clover shaped green gem to the detective's tie, then twined their hands together. They stared into each other's eyes.

“I love you, my dear precious detective Kudō Shinichi, will you accept me as yours? And in return, be mine?”

Shinichi finally lost that slight stunned look, brought their intertwined hands to his lips, and kissed Kaito's.

“Of course, Kaito, I love you too. It's essentially my _dreams_ come true.”

They gazed lovingly to each other's eyes, lost in their own world.

 

Suddenly, a violin rendition of _Tonight I celebrate my love for you_ plays in the air. Both of them jumped, pulled their hands back and blushed heavily. “I am very glad I had the insight to reserve a more private area.” muttered the detective, half-deadpanned. Both of them were still flushed red.

“We are delighted that Kudō- _dono_ decided to celebrate this important event in our restaurant, so our staff decided to request the violinist to play a special piece. They're on the house, of course.” inputted the manager cheerily.

“Thank you for providing us with your team’s excellent service, Takeru-san. Today’s food was good as always.” said Shinichi, nodding a greeting to the manager.

“Only the best for our favourite patron, of course. Please enjoy the evening, gentlemen.” replied Takeru-san smoothly. Both Shinichi and Kaito thanked the lady once again, which she received with a gracious bow. After placing an elegant candle on their table, she excused herself to continue on her other duties.

 

Soon enough, they were truly left alone. Both the magician and the detective glanced at each other, and then burst out in giggles. A few moments after their gigglings subsided, they scooted their chairs closer to each other, and linked their hands.

“So…” Kaito started, “are we officially boyfriends now?”

Shinichi smiled and bumped their shoulders lightly. “Yeah? Since just now, I reckon.”

“Right. That means you should start calling me by my name now, Shinichi.” teased the magician with a coy smile.

“Mm-hm. Kaito, my dearest boyfriend.” Shinichi murmured, his lips touching Kaito’s cheek briefly.

Kaito chuckled warmly, and echoed, “Yep! Shinichi, my precious boyfriend.”

Suffice to say, both of them ended up holding hands the whole evening.

 

\- Fin -


End file.
